new generation
by GEO-Channy
Summary: Some cats have come to visit shadowclan and are convicing them to steal she-cats and keep them as slaves. Some cats from thunderclan are stolen and when dovepaw goes undercover to try and retrieve them will she meat an old friend to thunderclan.


Chapter 1

_Dovepaws vop_

I ran out of the camp towards the border between thunderclan and shadowclan. Lionblaze was beside me. He was talking to cinderheart, Icecloud, Tigerheart (who has recently joined ourclan) and bumblestripe. When fireheart had given us training groups us 6 had created a new generation of fighting techniques, and so far we had defeated an oncoming ambush on our own only coming back with a few scrapes and scratches. I knew where they were because I could smell them but they were obviously planning a surprise ambush because I couldn't see them anywhere.

"dovepaw go up in the trees, and tell us when you see the first warrior!" Lionblaze ordered.

I shot up the tree and raced through branches, following after my patrol.

"Will she be able to follow us and keep up?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze worriedly.

"Yeah! I've been training her for a while longer than the rest to..."

"4 SEASONS LONGER THAN THE REST!" I shouted down at Lionblaze. However I wasn't really mad because of how I could fight and run through trees at an unthinkable speed was good enough to make up for not becoming a warrior with the rest of apprentices around my age.

"I TH..." I trailed off when I saw the first warrior.

I flicked my tail down to Lionblaze and then flicked towards the trees up ahead. He nodded and burst into the clearing in the middle of the trees where shadowclan waited. I climbed to the higher branches so I would not get caught by a shadowclan warrior before Lionblaze let out his battle cry. I couldn't even believe these dumb fur balls were giving a shot at beating thunderclan after riverclan had tried to warn the other clans about us using unfair advantages in fighting and how we beat riverclan using skills only starclan could have sent us. (Partly true.) All along all we had done was trained so it was their fault, and it was also shadowclans fault if they get hurt in their own battle.

When I got to the top Lionblaze had already been pinned down by ten toms and a large black cat in the middle was shouting orders to the other cats around him. I watched as all my friend she-cats were shoved into heavy looking silver thing that closed up. Tigerheart, Lionblaze and Bumblestripe were all being held down by at least 12 cats each. All of them were boys, and they were capturing only she-cats something didn't sound right. However I couldn't stand there any longer, I jumped to the tree behind me and continued until I was a safe distance away from actually being captured, and used my senses to watch the rest. Those bastards better not think they can get my friends without a fight. I thought as I hissed and spat at nothing around me but to the awful mental pictures in my head. Then I saw as all the cats turned and started to return back into the heart of shadowclan territory taking Cinderheart and Icecloud with them. Tigerheart, Lionblaze and Bumblestripe were left staring after them shock anger and sympathy all mixed into one in their blazing eyes.

I couldn't move, I couldn't see the present day only the images of _all them cats_. Her legs beneath her began to wobble, who could she tell that would try and help? Firestar would try and keep all she-cats out of the forest and he wouldnt let anyone try and rescue Icecloud and Cinderheart until he knew _"exactly what was going on!" _I hissed in frustration!

I knew Firestar was only doing what he thought was best for his clan. But sometimes it just made us seem so soft that they'll probably come and take more unless I can get enough cats learning the new fighting moves then we could rescue them without Firestar knowing! I bet...

"what are we going to say to firestar? we lost two warriors and an apprentice!" Bumblestripe moped,

I knew it was the wrong time but I thought I could surprise them, so I silently ran a few trees along and lay on a branch just a few cat tails above where their heads would be.

"I didn't see dovepaw, but she said they were in the trees so she probably..."

"Talking about me boys?" I said cheakily, making it obvious I knew they were.

They stared up at me as though I were a flying squirrel, I gently leaped down and raced over to lionblaze who didn't seem _ as _surprised as the others. "we can't tell firestar!" I said

"What we have to!" Bumblestripe shouted,

"shut up! I agree with Dovepaw, he won't let us try and rescue them because it will be endangering us!"

_Lionblaze vop_

_Tigerheart tried to hide but it's just too obvious, the way he looked down at Dovepaw with adoring eyes and agreed with her every move, and once I caught him staring at her from across the camp. He was falling for her silver pelt, lithe body, kind nature, beautiful persinal... what was I thinking Dovepaw was my apprentice, and my heart belongs to only one cat..._


End file.
